survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Skylinerichardd/My first Blog :D ~ A very cool story
So I joined the game. This was around last week, and I have a short-term memory, so I don't remember all of it. It was around the time I decided to stop and take fishing for a chance. I love to fish, but I never went really far as to get the Swordfish and the Bugshark. This thought came across my head while I started my adventure; "Catch the Bugshark", now I'll tell you now. I didn't catch it. It was really weird why, but yeah.. So here's the story. As usual, I started starting up with tools. I joined the game- instantly grabbed 4 small leaves, 1 small tree stump, and 1 small bush stump. This was how I usually played - I crafted the bucket and fire bow. After that, I started building up my fishing, and somehow oddly went to Bento, I believe because I needed wood to start a harbor. I was also thinking about starting a Boat Bank tribe, where I would serve very rare fish to people who have stored their boats on my harbor and have tooken a break. I eventually called it to one of the soon-to-be-my-tribe-leader the Boat-Stop Diner. I was really into roleplays and advancing to modern companies, soooo. Now, during my wood gathering( I was building everything from huts to lumbermills to increase architecture ), when I saw a man with a old-beard hat, ( you know, those type of people who wear really odd things and already tell you at first sight they're really fun to be around with ), and he was waterproofing his Merchant Frigate. That's right, he was actually waterproofing a big giant boat like the Merchant Frigate, something lazy people don't do 90% of the time, across the people I've met, which turns out to be a weird experience every time. I came across him and asked him if he wanted to park it in my harbor. I think he said sure, but in a different way. You know, it's like someone who's hungry, he looks at you and says,"I'm not really hungry," then starts to drag a berry juice glass cup right infront of you saying,"sigh"? It's the same thing. In a different way that's different then the different way people do the different way. Confused you? Sorry, anyways, when he finished fireproofing and I helped with only 1 part for fireproofing, he finally looked me in the eye, and as I waited for a response for somewhat like 50 minutes he invited me to the tribe. "Oh." I accepted it, and afterwards built my harbor. He parked his frigate in it even though I was trying to burn the middle part off. And well, let's just say things didn't turn out so well. I burned the part off and apparently there were like 50 other parts of the harbor that needed to be fireproofed. And one part of the Merchant Frigate caught on fire. The dude came back and was in time able to splash water on the one part he didn't waterproof, while I went on, screaming words in terror as my harbor burned, " NO!! MY BABY! ", while the dude was like,"wow lol". So I am a pretty weird guy if you got to this point. This went on for 2 more harbors when I decided to call it quits. Ironically, the dude was going to make 4 more harbors and he told me, and told me afterwards he'll give it to me. And then to be safe when I made this harbor, I literally ploped a sandstone well on the harbor and was like"oh no u don't." I also got a Gold Jug by the dude, some armor(mithril/bluesteel). I made a extra bucket. So I had 1 Gold Jug, 2 buckets, and a firemaking bow, and a well on the harbor. So you'd think it was a success... It wasn't. Ofcourse it was a success. ._. Were you thinking something else because I said "you would think?" Anyway, I then plopped down a second harbor, repeated steps, and now I had 2 harbors. I planned to do the other 2, but I wanted to start fishing. This is where it gets real. So, imagine me at the harbor, the screen shaking side to side while battle music plays and I groan in frustration as I peacefully try to catch da Bugshark. After several failures in catching it, I ended up going back to Mainland, pooped out all my caught fish, halibuts, king crab, all the st00f BUT Swordfish and Bugshark. I did have Tuna, and I was like "oh yeah baby u guys are jelli" as I showed it to the new members that got in the tribe. I don't think they really cared, as I heard one new member say,"you must live here for the price of 2 bush stumps." I eventually caught the.. yeah yeah. I feel like this story failed 8^( Category:Blog posts